


Preschool

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Family, Fluffy, M/M, Parent/Preschool Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in an alternate universe where Carlos is a single parent. His son, Kho, is just starting preschool. Hopefully his teacher, Cecil, can help the shy little boy have a good first year of school. This story will eventually contain a romance between Carlos and Cecil, but will not contain smut. It will be very fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preschool

Carlos was a scientist. He was a very smart man who spent his life asking questions and finding answers, no matter how bizarre. So, of course, he felt like a complete failure when he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, help his only son. The boy was four years old, about to start preschool. The trouble was, Carlos had put him in daycare before, and even set up play dates with other little ones, but Khoshekh (Kho, for short) was unable to bring himself to communicate with others. The kid only spoke to Carlos, his father, and no one else. The scientist thought that this social withdrawal might have something to do with the passing of his mother a couple years ago. He was worried about Kho starting school. Would he be able to make friends? He just didn't want his son to be lonely like he was when he was growing up. Carlos' problem had been being bullied by his fellow students for being a "nerd", so it wasn't exactly the same thing. But he could still sympathize. And he wanted better for Kho than that. He wanted him to be happy and healthy with plenty of friends who would love him just like his daddy did. So this was naturally a stressful time for both parent and child. 

That first day of school came faster than Carlos and Kho wanted it to. It was soul crushing for Carlos to see how scared and sad his little boy was. The other children gave their parents big hugs then happily went on their way to play with toys and make new friends. But Kho...Kho was crying, his little face buried in Carlos's chest, and his begging his daddy not to leave him muffled by the man's shirt. Carlos rubbed his son's back gently and whispered to him that everything was going to be okay and he was going to be there to pick him up in just a few hours since preschool and kindergarten days were half the length of regular school days. 

"Come here, sweetheart..." Carlos stood up and held Kho's little hand in his own much larger one. He walked him over to a man that he assumed was going to be the teacher. "Hello. You must be Mr. Palmer. The teacher? My name is Carlos and this here is my son, Kho. His full name is Khoshekh, but he likes to be called Kho." He smiled down at his son, only to return to a frown and clear his throat when he saw the boy sniffling into his father's leg and staring fearfully and with teary eyes at his new teacher. "Kho is really...He's really shy. I just wanted to let you know so that...Just please don't force him to play with the other kids or to participate in group activities right away. He's really very shy and this is going to take a lot of getting used to for him." Carlos looked apologetically at Mr. Palmer. He knew it must be difficult to receive these special requests from parents. But this was entirely necessary. He needed his son to feel safe and comfortable. 

The teacher smiled softly and sank to his knees so he would be closer to the same height as Kho. "Hey, little man. I'm Mr. Palmer, but I like it when people just call me Cecil. I know this must be scary for you...leaving home for the first time and all. But listen, I think that you and I are going to be great friends! I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, Kho. I promise." He held out his pinkie and Kho, still clutching to his father's leg, was confused as to why. "Oh, this? I'm making a pinkie promise. That means that two people link pinkies together and the promise can never ever ever be broken." Kho actually smiled at this and reached out his tiny pinkie to link with Cecil's larger one. 

Carlos couldn't help the smile that was spread across his features. Cecil was being so gentle with his son, and that made him very happy. In addition to Cecil's kind nature, the man was very beautiful. Carlos couldn't deny his attraction towards the other man. Khoshekh had been conceived on the night that Carlos had lost his virginity. He hadn't meant to get the woman pregnant. And the night he spent with her only further supported his belief that he was actually gay. She was very understanding of this, and never pressured him to marry her once they found out that she was pregnant. Carlos was grateful for that. They raised Kho together, and were close friends until she passed away a couple of years after their son was born. He missed her, and so did Kho. Carlos hadn't ever had a real romantic relationship with a man. After Kho was born, Carlos' whole life revolved around him and there just wasn't any time to think about those sorts of things. But now, watching Cecil be so sweet to his little boy, Carlos found himself wondering what the possibilities were of the teacher being single, gay, and attracted to him, too. 

"Class will be starting soon. Don't worry, Kho. We're going to play games and sing songs and have lots of fun!" Cecil's beautiful voice brought Carlos out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Kho nodding and seeming just a little more comfortable than before. Carlos supposed it probably helped Kho to know that he could trust his teacher. Hopefully he'd make friends out of his classmates soon, but neither Carlos nor Cecil were going to rush him on that. 

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer, er, Cecil." Cecil grinned at this. "I'll be here to pick him up as soon as school's over. I'm very grateful that my son has you as a teacher." Carlos thought he saw Cecil's cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of pink than normal. Was he blushing? Oh that was just adorable. "You're welcome, Carlos." Oh yeah, he really liked the way he name sounded while rolling off of Cecil's tongue. "It's an honor to help little Kho with his transition into school life. And it was lovely to meet you. I'll see you later today." The two men shook hands and Carlos could have sworn that it was lingering after a while. After one more hug with Kho, Carlos was off to work for the day. He was excited to see both Kho and Cecil in a few hours.


End file.
